


$24.95/Month

by elderprices



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Canon, Religion Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderprices/pseuds/elderprices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of sheer curiosity, Kevin Price decides to browse the filthier parts of the internet--and is reunited with an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	$24.95/Month

He found a sort of familiarity in the starched white button downs and ugly patterned ties. Afterall, it was all he had known for two years–white shirt, black tie, black pants, black socks, black shoes. A sense of uniform. A sense of community. And a very, _very_ odd sense of sexual attraction.

Thirty dollars seemed pretty steep for just an experimental viewing. He sat, tapping his prepaid card against the mouse, debating. It was so much easier to resort to a free site. There were plenty of those, he knew for sure. Amateur sites, where any one or two or ten people could post a crappy video filmed on their camera phone and could be watched over and over and over again, free of charge. But those videos wouldn’t be the same, would they? They wouldn’t have those comforting white collars or the familiar talk of scripture and companions and ordinations.

He swallowed hard. And quickly plunked in his credit card information.

The website was clean and organized. Even the video descriptions, despite being obvious links to explicit pornography, refrained from cursing or being particularly unsavory. He was relieved. This felt natural. This was worth an initial charge of $29.95 and a continuing monthly fee of $24.95, for sure.

Kevin didn’t know where to start. There were so many videos, filed into different categories of Elders and Bishops–the measly thumbnails were enough to tighten up the front of his pants. He was growing uneasy, anxious. A shaking finger clicked onto the first link he landed on. A familiar flash of crisp white drew a little sigh from his lips, and he let himself ease up as he leaned back in his desk chair.

The two Elders–mission companions, as the title proclaimed–were unwinding after a day of recruits and placements. A tall, handsome Elder Miller spoke in a calm voice to his friend as he peeled off his uniform. Something unimportant, something about this new member of the church or that lesson they would have to look over tomorrow morning. His companion watched in interest across the room, brilliant brown eyes darting down to the package stuffing the front of Elder Miller’s garments. He licked his lips hungrily. Kevin unintentionally mimicked him.

“What’re you looking at, Elder Green?” The actor was painfully bad at reading off lines. It was terse and unnatural, almost enough to turn Kevin off from the video. But then his companion–Elder “Green”–spoke. In a charming, lisping voice Kevin knew all too well. The enticing voice of a certain district leader he had fantasized about every night for the past two years. And his cock twitched.

“To tell you the truth, Elder Miller…” The missionary, with his swinging hips and beautiful red hair, meandered over to the taller boy. “…I’m looking at your big _cock_.” His hand grabbed hard at Elder Miller’s growing bulge. Kevin moaned along with him. Elder McKin–Elder Green gave a smirk. “And I want you to _fuck_ me with it, Elder.”

The companions were on Miller’s bed in an instant, sucking on each other’s necks, tearing off their garments, and grinding with heated breath. Kevin hectically wiggled out of his khakis, and he let out a groan when his fingers finally wrapped round his hard on. His eyes were fixated on the district leader as he settled onto his hands and knees, waiting to be filled up by the well-endowed Elder Miller.

“I’m so hard for you, Elder.” The redhead whined–Kevin couldn’t help but think the plea was for him. “I need you to fuck me.” Elder Miller finally pushed his way into his companion, and he cried out in instant pleasure. “Oh, Heavenly Father, _yes_!”

Kevin’s pace quickened around his cock.

“You… l-like when I… _fuck_ you, Elder?” He whispered under his breath. Elder McKinley–Elder Green, Elder Whoever–nodded his head as if he heard.

“Ah… ah, yeah…” His beautiful brown eyes looked straight into the camera, and a shiver went down Kevin’s spine. “Fuck me _harder_ , Elder…” Kevin was practically fucking his own hand, thrusting with all his might into his tightly balled fist to the rhythm of the companions onscreen. Muttering under his breath about how tight the district leader was, how all he had wanted for years was to fuck him. The redhead only seemed to nod in agreement.

“E… Elder… I’m coming…” He panted through hot puffs of lustful breath. Kevin tensed, feeling a foreign rush shoot through his cock, and he understood what the missionary meant.

“I… I think I am, too…”

“Oh, Elder…”

“Elder _McKinley_ …”

The three of them gave out a cry at once. Kevin came into his hand, amongst his keyboard and other places he’d be sure to clean up. The district leader’s cock twitched as the last of his cum dripped onto the sheets of the bed. Elder Miller pulled out, and the remains of his orgasm slowly poured out and down the redhead’s ass. The brunette on the other side of the screen gave a small “fuck” out of sheer surprise. And unusual arousal.

He gave a small sigh to catch his breath as the video finished up. And was about to close out of the tab and clean his browser history–along with his computer keyboard–when an ad popped up onscreen. Asking with all too much knowledge: “Want to see more of Elder Green?”

Kevin looked over his shoulder. And his other one, for good measure. And he clicked the link.

He might as well get his money’s worth, right?


End file.
